Candy Oranges and Cherries
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Spoilers for later in the series.  Maora and Maguri are finally together and happy.  During a lunch hour, Maguri uses an innocent birthday present to flirt with his boyfriend.  Will the relationship last longer than a first kiss?  More chapters to come!


Title: Candy Oranges and Cherries

Pairing: Maguri x Yoshitaka (our beloved Maora)

Disclaimer: Shinshi Doumei Cross is not mine, I claim no ownership…and if I did own it, there would be much more Maora x Maguri and Shizumasa x Haine. Ushio x Senri would get more love as well…:D

Rating: K

Author's note: I have over 40 fanfictions…but this is only my first Shinkuro fanfic? I'm so slow… Please enjoy the fanfiction, and I'll be doing a lot more fanfictions with the pairings mentioned forward t them if you really like sappy romances. XD

Enjoy, please R&R and feel free to flame if you hate it.

-START-

_"Maora, please, just hear me out," Maguri screamed, chasing the familiar boy in front of him around the elaborately sculpted school buildings. He saw the bobbed head of hair look bad hesitantly, and then look away in pure disgust. Maguri grimaced and reached out for his hand. Maora snatched it away and tried to spin out of his grasp. He weaved in between the pillars of an administration building to try and escape his childhood friend. Maguri could feel the sweat from his forehead seep into the white bandages he always wore.  
"Yoshitaka, please!" he begged, causing Maora to freeze. He seized Maora's hand and held him close. The other boy didn't struggle, but he shivered madly.  
The blonde haired yakuza placed his hands on either side of his friend's head, panting loudly. _

"_You…hate me when I'm weak?" he interrogated shakily, leaning towards the beautiful teen. In the most feminine voice he could muster, Yoshitaka nodded and pushed him away._

"_I hate you," he whispered. His hazel eyes brimmed with pearl-sized tears. Maguri noticed his friend refusing to make eye-contact with him, even if it was plainly obvious he was crying. The lingering pain in his face from when they were children was finally visible to the yakuza. Memories of when Maora had transformed himself into a girl confessed to him rushed back like a tidal wave, the emotions racing so fast through his mind that he could barely bring himself to talk. The look on Maora's face when he'd declared interest for Takanari, his admiration for the Postman…for the first time, the blonde understood the pain he'd caused his friend. "I hate you," he verified again, sniffling._

_Maguri stepped back, his breath still choppy from the chase. "Then," he began, reaching for the gauze around his head. "I'll become strong. And when I'm strong? I'll protect you," he said, the white fabric fluttering away from his handsome face. Yoshitaka squinted against the salty tears and sobbed. He lifted the back of his palm to his eyelashes. _

"_I love you," the yakuza slowly, admiring the face before him.  
He didn't move after that. After causing his friend so much pain, he didn't care if it was too late for his love to be returned. Now, his priority was Ichinomiya. Even if it was too late, at least Maora would be freed from the man who'd hurt him so much._

"…" _was his first response, accompanied by copious snuffling and coughing. "M-Maguri…"_

"_Hm?" _

"_I love you too…" he choked out, falling to his knees. Maguri rushed forward and caught him. Hands plastered to his lips, Maora rested his teary face on his love's shoulder. "I love you…I love you…"_

"Don't you remember that," Maguri said cheerfully, swinging his legs back and forth. He and Maora had come back from lunch early and were spending time in the Emperor's office, waiting for the other three members to make their appearance. "That was the day we confessed to one another!" he cheered as his friend gazed out the window, chewing on a meat bun.

"That was a very flowery way to retell it…isn't your family yakuza? I didn't know you could tell stories so well…" Maora stated bluntly, causing the blonde to flinch. He blinked at Maguri's sadness and shrugged nonchalantly. He skipped over to his sack and pulled out a bag of mixed candies. Tsujimiya spied it and examined it, seeing orange slices mixed with colored red gumdrops.

"What's this?"

"Haine got it for me yesterday!" he declared, smiling sweetly.

"Why…?"

"It was my birthday, stupid," he said, eyes narrowing at the obvious shock on the yakuza's face. "Did you _really _not know?"

Face pale and eyes wide, Maguri shook his head stupidly.

"_**You moron! At least try and make me feel better!" **_he screamed, pushing Tsujimiya to the floor in sheer aggravation and started pummeling Maguri's distressed face with punches. _**"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" **_The constant pounding on his chest didn't bother Maguri, and he turned back to the bag of candy which had been tossed onto the Emperor's chair.

"_But I seriously had no idea…Maora didn't even tell me when his birthday was…even when we were kids…" _Then he noticed something peculiar about the clear, crumpled bag. He lifted his finger and pointed to it idiotically. "Hey…that candy assortment…"

"?"

"It reminds me of you and me."

There was a awkward silence after those words were spoken. Ichinomiya looked down upon Maguri, legs spread over his chest. He crossed his arms and lifted his brows, a suggestion that ordered Maguri to elaborate. Blushing at the fact that his boyfriend was on top of him, he reached for the bag and snatched two pieces. He opened his palm and took the orange slice in his hand delicately. "You see, this orange one is me."

"How do you figure?" the other teen asked curiously as he leaned over Maguri's chest to examine the treat closer.

"Well..." he began, eyes rolling as his imaginative thought gathered. "I'm the orange candy because orange is a happy color, and because the candy is made of taffy, it stretches, but it will never break. I'm a happy person and I'm tough! I might get aggravated, but I'll never give up," he said gruffly while rolling up his sleeve and making a fist. Maora, on the other hand, wasn't convinced.

"_Okaaay_…so why am I the cherry candy?"

The blonde made a face of mock hurt. "Please, the answer is obvious! Why, there's no candy that comes close to describing you more."

"Enlighten me," Yoshitaka growled, becoming somewhat impatient. Sensing the fire behind his love's hazel eyes, he swallowed and continued hurriedly, hoping to spare himself.

"Well, this candy is small, round and cute. It's incredibly sweet with a soft center. Well…you're probably the most adorable person in the world and, even though you beat me up, you treat me with so much kindness. And…" he said, watching his Maora's face turn bright pink at the description. "You know what else?" he pried seductively. Yoshitaka, who'd hardly noticed that his cheeks were the same color as the candy, shook his head in anticipation.  
"W…What?"

He put the candy in his mouth and lifted himself off the ground. He wrapped a hand around Maora's back and pulled him into a cherry flavored kiss.

"They're my favorite."

-END-

So now when you buy your cherry sours from your favorite sweet store, you'll think of Maora. Whoo!

Hoped you liked it…RR please! (Sorry it was so short)


End file.
